


The Beginning

by ShiroNiji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby, Blow Jobs, Breastmilk, Domestic Fluff, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, gift givings, mouth feeding, pregnant yuri, sex during pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNiji/pseuds/ShiroNiji
Summary: Yuuri has no idea what's wrong with him.





	1. An Unusual World

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fanfiction. *sweats
> 
> I hope it's not too weird.

"Mmm....Victor...ah..."  
Smacking sounds and moaning can be heard echoing in their bedroom. Victor is pressing his lips on every exposed skin on Yuuri, thinking how can his fiance be this attractive all the time.

The sun shines through the ceiling to floor window, through the semi-transparent white curtains. "Ahh...Victor..."Yuuri is saying nothing but his name as Victor slowly reaches down from Yuuri's neck to his chest after gently nibbling his earlobe.

All of sudden, Maccachin is heard barking from the living room on the other side of their bedroom door. They heard something tumbling down too. It sounds like the trash can was knocked over. Victor pulls away and looked at Yuuri who looked as surprise as he is as Maccachin never done something like this before.

Feared that someone might have broke into their apartment, Victor put on a clean pair of brief before opening the door to check on the situation. Yuuri who was left dazed on their king size bed just stared at the door where Victor exited through waiting for him to come back.

Yuuri adjusted his sitting position as he felt soreness in his lower bottom. Victor might have done him too hard last night. They had red wine braised beef and finished the leftover red wine last night. Things get heated after they cleaned the dishes and finish their last sips of red wine.

Victor walked back into bedroom while letting out a sigh and sat down next to Yuuri, caressing his face.

"We forgot to close the window in the living room last night and a butterfly flew in. Maccachin played with it and knocked over a few things."

"I wonder whose fault was it."

"Someone decided to seduce me with his eros, I couldn't help myself. Too sexy." Their lips met again but this time much longer and a bit of tongue here and there. They only parted when it became hard to breathe.

"You were too rough on me last night. You left me all sore now."

"Sorry babe. Should I make it up to you in the shower?"

"Hmm I don't know..." Yuuri reached his arms around Victor. "Carry me?"

"Anything for you, my beautiful." Victor lifted him up without hesitating and headed to the shower.  
_____________________________________  
They went to the bookstore to get some recipe books.

"Yuuri look! This one has the recipes for most of the food we had in Spain last year!"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong babe? I thought you said the food there was very delicious that you wish to try them again?"

"I don't know...I'm not in the mood to look into anything right now. I don't feel like my usual self either."

"Maybe you're just tired. How about this? There's frozen yoghurt shop few blocks away. Let's go grab some while we're there shall we?"

"Sure."

"Yuuri, your hand." Victor held out his hand

"Oh." Yuuri clasped his hand in Victor's and who knew Victor gave him a sudden kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"I know. But what if someone saw?"

"I don't care. We even kissed on national tv."

"That's not what I meant." He started blushing to his ear and Victor just laughed when he saw his reaction.

They reached the yoghurt shop, and it wasn't as crowded as they thought. There was too many flavour to choose from so they decided to pick one flavour for each.

"I feel like having something sour."

"Sour? Do you want the lemon yoghurt?"

"Yeah. What about you? Berries?"

"Yup. You know me well Yuuri."

And so Victor did the ordering and payment while Yuuri waited outside the shop as people starts to gush in. They walked to a nearby park and sat down on one of the benches to finish up the frozen yoghurt. It's spring, still a bit cold but bearable compared to the harsh cold winter here. It was sunny but cloudy at the same time.

"Yuuri, that cloud looked like a manjuu!" He pointed at the cloud with the spoon he was eating with.

"Oh it really does look like one!" Yuuri ate the last bit of the yoghurt.

"That one looked like a sake drinking cup. Oh! That one looks like the katsu in the katsudon!"

"Yeah...katsudon..." Yuuri's head dropped slightly, looking down at the spoon he holds in both of his hands.

"Hmm?" Victor noticed the changed in his tone and looked at him.

"I missed my mom, Victor...my dad, vicchan, everyone..." tears started to fall onto his hands.

"Yuuri?? What's wrong?" Victor was shocked when his fiance starting crying all of the sudden and he doesn't even know how to comfort someone.

"I don't know...I'm...I'm just feeling upset...I don't know what's wrong with me...I'm sorry Victor."

"No no no don't apologise. Poor baby. It's okay." Victor leans in to hug him. He pressed a kiss on his forehead hoping to calm him down. He held him until he calmed down a bit. 

"Are you okay now? Shall we head home?" Yuuri just nods. "Alright let's go."  
_____________________________________  
They both walked back to their apartment and Victor is looking for their apartment keys. He glance over to check on Yuuri from time to time making sure he's not about to cry again.

"I need to pass some gas..."

"What? Okay..." Victor giggles.

"Victor you can go in first. I'll be quick."

"Alright." For some reason Victor thought if he heard him fart, he's gonna burst out laughing and make him cry again. So to avoid that, Victor went to the toilet to wash his hands.

"I'm home" Yuuri said while closing the door behind him. He goes to toilet and saw Victor there.

"Welcome home"

"I need to pee"

"Okay I'll go make some coffee. Do you want any?"

"Yeah."

Yuuri is definitely acting weird, something is wrong but what is? Victor thinks hard while making the coffee. Was it health related? Should we go for a check up?

"Uh Victor sorry about this whole day. I feel like I wasn't acting like myself."

"Hmm? Don't apologise babe. It's not your fault for being like that. Shall we go to the doctors tomorrow?"

"I guess I should go..."

Yuuri slumps down on the coach and Victor walks toward him with two cup of coffee in his hands. He hands over to Yuuri and sat down next to him. Yuuri took a slurp and placed the coffee on the coffee table. He rested his head on Victor's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Yurri, do want to have curry for dinn..."

Before Victor could finish the sentence, Yuuri ran to the toilet. The toilet door was opened will a loud bang when the door knob hits the wall. Victor was surprised of course because it looked like something is seriously wrong with Yuuri's health. He walked with a fast pace to where his fiance is.

"Oh no. Yuuri hun..." Victor's heart ache to see Yuuri all slumped down kneeling on the toilet floor. He flushed the toilet and he feels icky now. His throat slightly burns from the gastric acid he just threw up. He looked up with tears in his eyes "Victor, what's wrong with me...?"

"I don't know, love. I really don't know. Come on let's clean you up."

Victor prepare a bath before helping Yuuri to take off all his clothes. Yuuri steps in and sat down while Victor does all the scrubbing and cleaning. He gave him the massage here and there from time to time.  
__________________  
After wiping him clean and carrying him to bed. Victor decided to head to the local pharmacy to figure out what might be wrong with Yuuri.

"Welcome."

"Excuse me. My lover had this few symptoms like mood swing, fatigue and throwing up...what could it be?"

The pharmacist saw the ring on his hand.

"Did she had gas and frequent urination?"

"Uh...I suppose so." Victor didn't feel like correcting her so he just let it slipped.

"Here."

"This is a..."

"Pregnancy test. Chances are she's pregnant from what you described."

"Uh...alright thanks..." is this some joke? Yuuri pregnant? But still, Victor bought the pregnancy test and went home. He thought it would be funny if the results really are positive. He got home and saw the toilet door not closed and the lights are still on.

"Yuuri?" He thought he went to puke again. But no. He forgot to flush, there's urine in the toilet bowl. Victor looked down into the pregnancy test in his hand. Why not test it now while Yuuri is napping. Following the instruction given, he used the dropper to drop a few urine from the toilet bowl and waited for the lines...

Oh. Oh my. 2 lines...it really is positive...

It wasn't as funny as he thought it is.

There's only one way to check. To see the doctors tomorrow.  
______________________


	2. The 10%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an unusual world where not only females can get pregnant. Victor is all excited about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt to write something like this... I hope it's not too weird

"I see. I might have to transfer your case to another doctor who is more experience in this field. Rest assure, it's nothing serious."  
Yuuri looks at Victor who is slightly less worried now after what the doctor said.

"Hi, I'm Dr Joseph and I will be taking care of your case from now on. I might have to do an ultrasound scan and a few tests on you to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh...okay..." Yuuri has no idea what's going on. He just do whatever the doctors told him to.

"Go on, I'll be here waiting. It's alright." Victor gently pats yuuri's hand.

"Okay, I have the result here with me. Before that, let me explain your situation here. Sir you are one of the 10% of the male population born into this world with an extra reproductive organ. It might be your first time hearing this but yes, you have a womb. It's a genetic mutation but it brings no harm to your body. And your body still functions like a normal male body. As for why you never experience menstrual cycle, it's still on research in labs at the moment."

"So do you mean that there's other male patient like him?"

"Yes."

"What about his result?"

The doctor took a deep breath before answering "Congratulation, you are pregnant."

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at the doctor with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. He looked to his right and saw Victor with the same reaction.

"So...so you meant we'll be parents?"

"Yes, you will be. In 9 months."

"I'm pregnant?! How could this be?"

"Among 10% the location of the cervix is different near the rectum. That whole area is packed with bacteria. Hence, the cervix is developed differently to block out all foreign substance from entering. You can only be impregnated through sexual intercourse at the anal. It's possible for the 10% individuals growing up not knowing they had a female reproductive organ in them."  
Yuuri and Victor are in too much of shocked to be able to say anything else at this point. They thanked the doctor, filled in some documents and left the building.

"Phew...that was quite...overwhelming..."

"Yeah...hey Victor...will you loved this child?"

"What you mean? Of course I would! It's our child!"

"That's great...I thought you wouldn't love me or this child anymore because you were disgusted by the fact a man like me get pregnant..."

"I'm not a trash like that. I would still love you both no matter what happens. I swear I will protect you two will my life."

"Yeah you better be."

"This means no more ice skating for you! You're duty is to stay healthy and safe for the sake of this little fellow" He place his hand over Yuuri's abdomen.

"Uh Victor, it's still just a clump of cells at the moment. And it feels weird for you to touch my abdomen when there's no bump yet."

"You better get used to it soon because I'm gonna feel it every single day.

They both giggled and walked to grab lunch hand in hand.  
___________

Yuuri was on the coach and scrolling his instagram feed. Maccachin is taking up all the free space next to him napping. Victor walked over and gave him a glass of milk.

"Victor look, Phichit visited Malaysia. It looks beautiful there. We could visit there some time."

"Sure"

Victor sat down on the floor and placed his palm on his fiancé's baby bump.

"Hmm? Do you want to feel it?" Yuuri put down his phone and pulled up his shirt. He took Victor's hand and guided it to where he usually feels the kick.

"Wow, 26 weeks and he's already kicking. Amazing."

Victor rubs his thumb up and down on the spot where he felt his baby kicked.

"We don't know if it's a he yet. It could be a girl."

"She would be as cute as you are."

"And as pretty as you are."

"Wow, I'm becoming a father...ah...I feel like I'm gonna cry."

He moves closer to kiss the bump. Yuuri puts the glass of milk down. He pushed Victor's hair back and caress his face.  
"You're going to be a great father. I know it" Yuuri said as victor's hand cups his

"Say, should I go back to see my family in Japan? I wish to let them know what's going on."

"Sure. I'm ready to go whenever you are. But won't your mom tried to kill me? I made you pregnant before marriage."

Yuuri laughed "I'm sure my mom won't kill you. She was really happy for you to be her future son-in-law. I think everything should be fine."

"I'll book the tickets then." Victor stood up and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Mmm thanks love."  
_________________  
"I might get strange stares from strangers if we took public transports while looking like this."

"I'll make sure they won't stare. Are you comfortable? Need extra pillows?"

"No I'm good. 2 more hours till landing. I'm nervous Victor. I'm scared to see their reaction..."

"It's going to be alright. I'll be there will you." Victor holds Yuuri and gave him a smooch.  
_____________  
They got off the taxi with their luggage. It was a hot summer day, they went into Yu-topia as quickly as they could to avoid the heat. Victor notice the nervous Yuuri clenched his fist, he reached out and intertwined their fingers. "It's going to be alright." He whispers into his fiance's ear 

"Mom, dad, Mari-nee I'm home!"

"Yuuri?" Mom showed up at the end of the hallway.

"I'm home." Yuuri smiled

"Oh Victor and Maccachin are here too."

"Pardon my intrusion." he bows politely.

"Oh no no. Say I'm home, since you are going to be part of us soon."

"Haha I'm home."

"That's more like it."

"Mom, where are the others?"

"Oh, Mari and your father went to buy something for the inn. Why don't you two get some rest and come down later?" Maccachin follows her to the kitchen

"Okay, thanks mom."

"Do you think she noticed my bump?"

"Well maybe, she is your mom."

"She might think that I've gain weight again after not seeing me in long time."

"Let me carry that for you"

"Thanks" Yuuri hands him his luggage and follows behind him on the creaky stairs.

"Mmm my bed...I missed it." He lays on top of his bed and started moving like he's making snow angels

"Hey babe, remember you had posters of me? Do you still have them." Yuuri blushed when he was reminded of that.

"I...I think they're in the drawer..."

"I'm kidding. I don't want to look at them..." Victor climbed onto Yuuri and put his legs between his. He's now on four above Yuuri.

"I just want to look at you." He grabs Yuuri's chin and leaned down for a kiss. They rolled onto their side and continued. His free hand reached down to the lower part of Yuuri's bump. Just when Yuuri grabbed his hand to stop him.

"The walls are thin, honey, now?"

"I want you to feel good, and forget all the worries for now. Just leave it to me baby." He reached down to pull down Yuuri's sweatpants, he pressed his lips onto the bulge sticking out of his pair of boxer. The boxer are off immediately and yuuri's erection is right in front of his face. He brought his mouth to the tip and started licking away the drops of precum. He started bobbing his head up and down. Yuuri's hand reached down to grab his silver hair with the right strength. The sound of yuuri moaning made him go faster until the back of his throat started throbbing.

"No...Vic...Victor...stop..." Yuuri sounds breathless.

He actually stops and pulls away to look up at his fiance to make sure he's not hurting him or anything.

"What's wrong baby? Am I hurting you?"

"No...I don't like it when I'm the only one receiving...I want to touch you..."

"Mmm..."

"Strip!"

"Ooh my baby is so demanding~" They both sat on the bed now. Yuuri gently grab onto Victor's erection which made him make some voice at the back of his throat. His hand started moving in an up down motion as Victor starts moving his hand too.

They leaned forward to kiss each other and their tongues met. They separated only to catch their breath. Yuuri one arm hugged Victor as he pants for air on his shoulder, he knows he's getting closer but he speeds up his hand as well. Victor grunts while they both came at the same time. They gave each other kisses before Victor got up to get some tissues to clean themselves

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly it's not possible to happen in real life. Victor and Yuuri live in a different world than us.
> 
> By the way, Malaysia is really beautiful. The people there are very warm and friendly as well. Highly recommend to go visit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mom and Yuuko. Victor skates! And they eat katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, health issues hits me one by one haha. Hope you like this one! Smut at the end ;D

"Mom? I have to tell you something...do you have time?"

They walked into the lounge and sat down. Yuuri had already prepared tea for them. Mom sat on the opposite side of the table from Yuuri and Victor.  
"What is it that you want to talk about?"

He took a deep deep breath, "Mom...I'm pregnant."

"Huh? Am I hearing things? You said you were?"

"Pregnant."

"..."

"Mom?"

"I actually thought this day might come..."

"What do you mean? You knew about my body?"

"Yuuri boy, I knew since the day you were born. The doctor told me about it. Your father knew about it too. But we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell you about it. We were scared that you would do silly things to yourself after you found out."

"I don't blame you for that..."

"But from what I see, the Yuuri in front of me won't do such thing. Plus Victor is looking after you quite well."

"Mom..." Yuuri gets all teary. Victor gently rubs his thumb on the back of Yuuri's clenched fist.

"So how's my grandchild doing? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet but we can ask on the coming check up. I thought we could wait till it's birthday to figure out its gender but I'm kinda impatient now. I'm already 28 weeks pregnant."

Mom was about to say something but was interrupted by a customer at the door.

"Excuse me."

"I have to work now. You boys have fun. Yes, welcome! Room for one?"

"Aren't you glad, Yuuri? You worried for nothing." Victor giggles as he brushes Yuuri's hair.

"Yes. Yes I am. Thank you for being here with me."

"It's my pleasure" said Victor while imitating the movement of a butler bowing.

"It's evening now, shall we go walk Makkachin and head to ice castle?"

"Okay, I'll go get him. Makkachin!"

"Mom, I'm going to ice castle with Victor!"

"Why? You know you can't skate looking like that!"

"No mom. Victor is skating, not me."

"Alright then, be careful now!"

"We'll be leaving now!"

Makkachin is all excited being outside again. He's hopping around

"Victor, are you practising for the comeback?"

"Yeah. I'll do even better when I know you are watching me now." He gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheeks. Yuuri immediately turns beet red.

"Victor, we're in public!"

"Hmm? It's just a kiss for my love~ are you still embarrassed about it? Hmm? Should I give you another one so you'll get used to it?"

"Stop that! We're getting stared at!" Yuuri tried to push away Victor who was trying to give him another kiss.

"So let them be~" he's satisfied that all of his teasing made his fiance blushing all the way. He pulls back and held his fiance hand and swing them all the way up like a child. "Let's go~!"

"Yuuko-san it's been a long while."

"Oh! Yuuri-kun and Victor! You're here to skate right? Hold on we're just closing up. You can skate as long as you want!"

"Thank you. Yuuko-san I have something to ask you. Victor can you go ahead first."

"Sure. Take your time and be careful. Come on Makkachin!"

"Hey yuuri-kun, did you gained weight?"

"Long story short..." and so he told her the whole story while sitting down on the benches near the resting area.

"HEH??!! So how long have you been pregnant?!"

"28 weeks...I want to ask your advise on something... how do you deal with your emotions...? My mood swings are really bad, I can cry over anything...is that normal... I'm scared that Victor is mentally exhausted dealing with me."

Yuka stood up and grabbed his shoulder "Yuuri-kun if a man cannot support his pregnant partner throughout this 9 month journey, he does not deserve to be called a man! He does not deserve to be called the father of your child!"

"Yuuko..."

"But I believe that the Victor Nikiforoc that we looked up to is a great man who will look after his love ones very very well. So don't think too much about it!"

"Yuuko thank you..."

"I also been through that as well, so you can trust my words! Why don't you go look at Victor's practise. I think that might help you calm down a bit more."

"Alright. Talk to you later." He stood up and tugged his shirt a bit before heading to the rink. "Let's go see your father." He said while rubbing his baby bump.

When he pushed open the door, Victor just landed a quadruple lutz cleanly. Yuuri can't help but cheer "Woo Victor! Nice one!"

"Yuuri!" Victor looked at his direction. Before he could even respond to Victor, Makkachin ran towards him after noticing his presence.

"Ahahaha good boy. Good boy."

"Yuuri...what about me?" Victor pouts as he skates to their direction.

"Alright. Come here you big boy." Yuuri reach out his arms to victor and pulled him closer to meet his lips.

"You were amazing..." he whispered by his ear.

"I want you to watch me." He said after leaning in for another kiss. He skates to the centre of the rink while Yuuri stood by Maccachin who was quietly sitting at the side. Yuuko joins them a bit later.

The music plays, and Victor moves swiftly with the song, he is so immersed in it. Looking at him, Yuuri yearned to skate with his fiance on the rink again. In just a few more months, he won't be the only one watching and cheering for this dazzling man. He rubs his belly, thinking his child must be proud to have a father like Victor.

The music ends and Victor posed. Yuuri and Yuka cheered while Makkachin who wasn't sure what happened but just barked along. Victor is all grinning while skating to their direction.

"How was it?"

"You were perfect!" Makkachin barks in agreement.

"Thank you. Let's go back to take a bath. I'm worn out hahaha. Thanks Yuuko-san!"

"Thank you and goodbye Yuka!"

"Okay be careful on your way back! Call me if you have any question yuuri-kun!"

It was dark when they left ice castle. They walked home while discussing about Victor's program.  
___________  
"Ah....I can just melt away in this bath..."

"hey babe..."  
Victor slides his arms around yuuri to move him into his lap. Both his hands reached down to rub Yuuri's bump while Yuuri just comfortably leans on his chest enjoying the moment.

"You look sexy with this baby bump." Victor sees an opportunity to kiss yuuri on his bare neck.

"Mmm really? Though with strech marks all over?"

"Strech marks look cute on you." He starts to suck on the skin and is only satisfied when he sees a purple mark."

"Mmm someone's gonna see it..."

"I'm hungry..." he starts to nibble on the earlobe

"Let's eat katsudon later."

"I want to eat this delicious katsudon right now..."

"You just had a bite. Wait till we get back in our room..."

Back in their room, yuuri pushed victor onto the bed and took off his robe. He leaned down to kiss his erection, and ran his finger from the tip to the base, making Victor let out a grunt. He puts his manhood into his mouth and started working on it.

"I thought I was the hungry one..." said victor. Yuuri gentle touched his shaft with his teeth. He lets out another groan. "So cruel..."

Just when Victor knows he's close, he stops yuuri. "I want to release it in you." He holds him up so he can access his lower bottom. He puts his fingers in front of yuuri's mouth. 

"Suck on them" yuuri just did as he was told and he pulled them out with a saliva trail. He inserted one into him...then two while scissoring to prepare for his entrance. Yuuri occasionally gives him a few pumps to keep him hard.

Victor pulls out his finger and pulled yuuri's hips to be on top of his. Yuuri on his knees, grabbed Victor's manhood and lining it up before dropping his weigh on top of it. Both of them let a loud groan.

Yuuri starts moving up and down really slowly, driving him nuts.  
"Oh baby...don't tease me now..."

He smirks back at him, "I'm quite enjoying it."

"Why baby?...I'm sorry love but I have to do this."  
He turns over without pulling out, yuuri ended up on his back and one of his leg is on top of Victor's shoulder. Victor is on his knees and supporting one of yuuri's leg, "It's my show now."

"Ahh...AH! Vic...Victor..! Nnghh..!"

He thrust deep and fast. He leaned down to kiss his lover, forcing his tongue in where he entwined with yuuri's tongue while pumping him between their two bodies.

"Walls are thin honey...you won't want the guest to hear you moaning my name, don't you?"

Yuuri purposely clenched down on Victor. "Ooo, nice try but I'm not any close to done."

Yuuri whimpered but soon let out moans and grunts as Victor speeds up his hand and pounds into him harder. The sound of skin clapping against each other mixing with the sound of moans and groans. Yuuri spilled first and soon followed by Victor.

Victor detaches and leans over to kiss the bump. He slumps on his side to avoid putting his weight on his baby. Yuuri still catching his breath moves his hands to brush victor's hair. "Let's go have some katsudon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just assuming Makkachin is a male since Makkachin is generally called a "he" on the rare occasions in the anime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for baby stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! m(*-ω-)m  
> I have been busy with university stuff.   
> But here it is!

"Mr Katsuki, it's a girl."

"A girl...huh..."

Yuuri stood in front of the hospital's door replaying the conversation he and the doctor had. He was thinking about how to tell victor about it.

Later that evening, Yuuri made dinner while waiting for Victor to come home from the ice rink. He made katsu curry that evening.

"Yuuri~ I'm home~"

"Welcome home. Dinner is ready."

Victor one hand glide along Yuuri's back and held him close for a kiss. And place his cheeks on Yuuri's forehead "Smells good. How's the check up today? I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you."

"I understand. I'm glad that you could help Yurio."

"I'll tell you the details while we eat okay?" Yuuri said while placing the dishes and cutlery on the table.

Victor sat down satisfied with how his fiance presented the katsu curry, Yuuri sat across the table looking at Victor's direction. He was waiting for a good timing. Before Victor could pick up his spoon,  
"Victor, there's something I want to give you."

He hands him a silver box with a shiny ribbon tightly wrapped around the cover and the box. He hands him a scissors, "Cut the ribbon."

"Something might pop out?"

"Just open it"

Victor slides one of scissors blade underneath the ribbon and snips! The ribbon was cut into two and the cover flew off while pink coloured confetti and shredded papers fell all over the place. There's a pink card in the middle. "It's a girl" was written in cursive using a gold ink marker.

Victor was left in awe jaws dropped looking down to the box on his lap. He picked up the card.

"It's a...girl? Aww Yuuri~"

He stood and walked to his pregnant fiance and gave his a tight hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I'm happy to be the father of a little princess. I'm grateful to be your lover. Thank you for everything."

Yuuri is blushing almost pink like the card. "The food...is getting cold. Let's eat."  
____________  
"Victor we should probably clear out a room for the baby around now. I don't think I can move around freely in a few more weeks." he puts a mouthful of frozen yoghurt into his mouth while walking side to side with Victor.

"We have enough space, let's move the stuff later." Victor scoops a small portion and place it on his tongue to let it melt slowly.

"We should decorate the room with gently pink and poodles?" Yuuri leans toward Victor and started scooping his yoghurt.

"Not too much pink. It kinds of freak me out. Yuuri... why are you eating from my cup.."

"I finished mine and yours are about to melt. I'm just helping out here. I was thinking of using pastel yellow wallpapers with poodles prints on them since you won't like total pink in the room."

"I'll go place the order soon. Just take it, you can finished the whole thing. Oh, Yuuri look baby clothes! Let's go!" He grabbed his wrist and walked into the shop.

Yuuri finished the frozen yoghurt but just holds onto the empty cups. He looks at the excited soon-to-be-father picking up adorable one piece clothes and showing him from afar. He can't help but smile and be grateful even though all his life wasn't all that smooth.

"Victor I think you went a bit overboard with the clothing. Will the baby be able to wear all these before she grows up?"

"Don't worry. We'll just make another one if that happens." Victor smiles while pulling Yuuri closer to him.

"Victor!" He smacks his chest gently while blushing to his ears. "Just stop buying baby clothes for now. We should come up with a name for the lil princess."

"How about a Japanese name for her first name and my last name? What name would be suitable for a girl?"

"Um...Chiaki, Hiroomi, Yumeno, Haruka...I don't want to think right now. Can't we go home and search?"

"Alright then. Come on let me hold that for you."

Yuuri drops all the bags next to the coffee table, "Just leave them there Victor. I'll sort them out after I shower." He walked to the bathroom, left the bayhroom door slightly opened and left his clothes on the floor next to door. He close the glass door before turning on the water.

The warm water flowed down and washed away all the tiredness. He let out a deep sigh while rubbing his belly with water streaming down on his stretched skin. He can't wait for the lil princess to come out and he wonder how their life will be changed with the addition to the family.

Suddenly, the glass door creaks open behind him. Victor stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind while the water is still running. His hair is wet, water are dripping from his hair to Yuuri's. "Hey sweetheart, what are you thinking about?" He pressed a kiss on his neck. Yuuri lets out a soft grunt.  
"Mm nothing much. We should get cleaned and sleep. Shopping was tiring."

"Then let me shampoo you hair. And you wash our bodies." Yuuri just does it without answering him. He starts scrubbing away on his fiance's body when the foams formed. Victor starts to massage Yuuri's hair. They cleaned themselves as well before Victor rinse both of them cleaned.

They stood in the shower while Yuuri looked up to his lover. He may not have his glasses on now but boy oh boy Victor is just so hot when his wet hair is swept to the back. His defined muscles... unconsciously Yuuri reached out and runs his finger on Victor's abdomen. "You look very attractive right now..." the steam was adding effects to Yuuri's view. It seems like Victor just came out from a magazine cover.

"How could someone like me get to have you all to myself. I love you Victor. I really do." He hugs him while they are still naked and wet in the shower. "How much do you love me?" He looks up without loosening his arms around him.

This...this position...the way he looked at him. It reminded him back then during the banquet when the drunk Yuuri asked him to be his coach. This is bad.

Yuuri felt something poking his lower abdomen. And Victor looks different from just now. "Shall I show you how much I love you in the bedroom, my beautiful?" He held his fiance's hands and kissed them. Seeing how his fiance isn't rejecting in any sense. He picked him up and princess carried him to the bedroom.

He took a towel on the way. He lays his pregnant partner down on the bed slowly and wipe him dry. His hair, his neck, his arms, his belly, his thighs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter! Look forward to it.   
> Recently I was listening to the song "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur, and I can't help but think of Victor and Yuuri because of the lyrics. It was my source of inspiration for now and it's also one of my favourite song now.  
> I'm very happy about how you guys are enjoying this fanfic.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! I would love to read them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift Givings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not satisfied with the smut D: assignments drained my creativity.
> 
> Btw Happy Lunar New Year to all of you out there celebrating it! Stay safe!

He took a towel on the way. He lays his pregnant partner down on the bed slowly and wipe him dry. His hair, his neck, his arms, his belly, his thighs....

Victor threw the towel to the floor and picked up one of Yuuri's leg. He placed kisses from his knee to his thigh. Getting closer inch by inch to the erection.

"I'm gonna go nice and slow today..." he wraps his mouth around the tip and lick the head while shoving one finger into him slowing. Yuuri let out a gentle moan while reaching his hand to grab on Victor's hair.

Another finger was added and starts scissoring and streching the hole as slowly as possible. His thumb applies gentle pressure on his prostate.

"Victor...I...I...want..." his body aches for attentions, aches for the friction.

"What do you want?" He pulls way and kissed the bump in front of him.

"Quickly..."

"What do you want? Say it out loud or I can't hear you." He said with a smirky face.

He runs his other hand from the base to tip of erection. His finger tips pickup some precum that leaked out and he lick his hands clean.

"I want...you...now"

"Thought you never ask." He spits on his hands and rubs it down all over his length, lines up the tip and the entrance. After waiting for a nod from him, his length enter inch by inch slowly.

The speed drives Yuri crazy. "Ngh...go faster...Faster"

Victor gave him a smirk and starts building up his pace and rhythm. Clearly even him can't hold back anymore. It's only a few minutes more till both of them spilled.

Yuri was half awake laying on their bed. Victor came back from the bathroom after cleaning himself up. He helps his half asleep to clean up the mess. Both of them went to sleep soon later with Yuuri in Victor's arms.  
__________  
The Sun rise and sunlight shined onto Victor's face. The window is opened and the cool wind blows in, the white curtain just flutter along. He smelled pancakes, blue berry pancakes. The left side of the bed is empty and cold. He felt lonely that he couldn't snuggle his human pillow the moment he woke up.

"What time is it..." he takes a deep breath while reaching for his phone. "8.17am..."

He gets out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Yuuri in his turtle neck and brief is making the last 3 pieces of the pancakes. Maccachin who was looking at him turned around and saw Victor. He ran towards him while wagging his tail at maximum angle. He squat down with his arms wide open to hug his pal and pats him. "Hey boy! Good morning~"  
"Oh, you're awake. I'm almost done here. Can you feed Maccachin first?"

"Alright. Sit boy." He walks to the cabinet to grab the packet of dog food. Maccachin would run to his side if he could but he's a good boy. He stays. Victor bends over and pours the right amount into the metal bowl. "Okay boy."

Maccachin's ears are lifted slightly as he walked to his bowl and started eating. "Good boy. Bon Appetite"

"Hey sweetie" Victor hugs the fiance and his bump. He gave him a kiss on the neck and on the cheek each. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Thank you too for taking care of us well. Okay, breakfast is done. Get the cutlery and maple syrup please honey"

"They smell good. Like you do."

"Shut up and eat your breakfast."  
...  
"Hey babe now that we're done eating, I have something to show you."

"But the dishes..."

"I'll do them later. Come on." He held his hand and lead him to the baby room. He opened the door and switch on the light.

"Tada! What do you think?"

"Oh my god! Did you did all these? When??"

"Last night when you went to bed early."

The wallpapers are yellow with blue poodles prints just like yuuri's phone cover. It's custom made. The baby crate, the feeding chair, the changing stand, the baby's closet, the soft pastel pink carpet on the floor, all the furniture arrangement and decorations are nicely done.

"This looks amazing! You did a very nice job daddy." Yuuri hugged him sideway.

The first sentence made Victor feels accomplished and looked proud with himself with his hands on his own hips. The second one made him looked stunned.  
"What did you say?"

"It looks amazing?" He let go one hand but the other stays on Victor's hip.

"No. The last word after that sentence."

"Daddy?" He started blushing for some reasons and Yuuri found it funny.

"Why are you blushing right now?"

"It's a complex feeling." Being called daddy by Yuuri feels nice. Imagine being called daddy by his baby girl feels even better.

"Oh I almost forgot. We have to pick up parcels at the office. Go put on some clothes while I finish cleaning the dishes."

"Victor help. I can't put on my socks and shoes." Victor patiently squats down and put on the socks. He puts on the left shoe and playfully said "it's a perfect fit my lady."

Yuuri squints and puts his right foot with socks on onto Victor's shoulder. "Yeah yeah my right foot is cramping. Do something about it!"

"Aww, feeling better now?" He gently massages the foot while letting it straight on his knee.

"A bit."

"Be nice to your papa, princess" he said while rubbing the bump. "Two more weeks till you arrive."

"It's going to be soon. We should prepare the baby bag when we get home later."

"We'll do that after we get the parcels alright?"

He holds his hands to give him a hand to get up from the chair. "Let's go. We're taking the car or you'll be out of breath soon. Again."

"You don't have to remind me."

"There's two parcels...one's from Chris and one is from...Yurio?? That's surprising. He could have just given it to you during training."

"Maybe he is shy about gift givings??"

"Still, it's nice of him to give us something."

"Let's open his first. Here hold this." He hands Victor the one Chris sent.

"A tiger onesie? Hahahaha that's so cute of him!" Yuuri holds the costume up, it even comes with a tail. "We should definitely send a photo when princess wears it!"

"Open this one now!"

"What is this? It says Daddy. Another one says Papa. It's a family matching tee? Oh this one says Princess. Aww how sweet!"

"Yuuri I think there's still something at the bottom."

"Huh? It's 3 pair of matching mittens and socks! Awww look at this size!! It's so small!! So adorable!"

"Princess is already receiving lots of love before even being born yet. I should give Chris a call"

Yuuri's heart feels warm. He's grateful how his friends are sending the wishes from all over world be it physically or by texting. We'll be waiting for you Princess♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to lil Princess

"Uh victor...." Yuuri pulls his hand away from Victor's and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes honey? Is there something wrong?" He is cautious and confused that he might have done something which anger his moody and pregnant fiance.

"My shirt is wet around the nipples. It's obvious and it's embarrassing." His arms wraps tightly around his chest and his redness is getting pretty obvious. He looks like a glowing tomato from afar.

"You're leaking breast milk?" Victor took off his own jacket and covers it on Yuuri.

"I suppose it's normal...do I have to wear bras from now on..."

"Well I absolutely don't mind at all." Victor smirks. Good thing Yuuri didn't saw that because he would have hit him to the ground.

"Do they even help with the situations though..."

"Let's head home first. Your nipples will get cold with your shirt wet now."

"Has this ever happened? Like is this the first batch of milk that you produced?" Victor hangs his jacket up behind the door, while Yuuri walked into their bedroom towards the wardrobe. He takes off his shirt and choose another clean shirt.

"I guess this is the first batch. They call it colostrum though. I heard it taste funky."

"Can I taste it?"

"What?" He is now shirtless and pauses in a posture where his shirt is through his head and on his neck with one of his hand passed through the sleeve.

Victor walks toward him and took off his shirt, surprisingly no resistance at all. He held his hands and guided him to their bed. Victor sat down at the edge but keeps pulling him in, which made Yuuri on his knees on the bed, in front of Victor.

He pinch the right nipple and a small droplet of milk came out. Victor flick the harden nipple with his tongue and took the whole thing in his mouth.

"You cannot imagine how sexy you look right now." He pulls away wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"But I have to say though, it does not taste like milk at all. And funky Hahahaha"

"You're such a turn off."

"3 more days huh..." his hands moved from Yuuri's back to the side of the bump. His ring reflects the sunlight shining in through their window. "I'm gonna miss your sexy curves."  
Yuuri looks down with his hands cupping Victor's cheeks and Victor looks up to him. "I'm excited but yet there's this feeling that we will no longer be alone together."

"Don't be silly. We have plenty of times to be alone together even with Princess around."

"Yes we will..." Victor hugs Yuuri with his face on his bare chest.

"AH! She kicked me!"

"Hahaha she is telling you to move away. She is probably not enjoying being in between of us."

"That was quite the kick for a baby though. Are you okay?" He rubs the spot where princess kicked on Yuuri

"I'm used to it."

"Aww sorry that you have to deal with the kicks on your own, honey QAQ"

"Don't worry, you still have a few more years for princess to do those things to you."

"That's fine because you had done a lot for me."

"Are you ready for this journey?" Yuuri looked into those shining beautiful silver eyes of his lover.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Both of them smiled.

 

Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep...

"Are you ready honey?"

"No."

"I thought you said you were ready few days ago."

"That was you! Not me. I have to get cut opened to get a baby out of me!"

"Yuri! Victor!"

"Oh Yuuko! You made it! Where's my parents and the others?"

"We couldn't book enough tickets last minute. So I bought the ticket for the flight before them because there were not enough seats left. I went to check in at the hotel before coming over."

"Good that you're here. I can't calm him down. I think you're better at this." Victor whispered to her

"Leave it to me Victor."

"I'll head to the cafeteria for awhile. Do you guys need anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"I'm not allowed to consume anything."

"Sorry I forgot about that. I'll be away for awhile. Don't miss me."

"I won't"

"Yuuri...It's going to alright. The doctors know what they are doing. All you have to do is trust them." Yuko started talking when Victor exited the room.

"I know...but the feelings...I feel uncertain."

"Yuuri-kun, it's normal. That is how a new parents feel sometimes. Embrace this feeling because that's how precious it is."

"Alright" He takes a deep breath.

"Oh Minako sensei will be arriving at the airport with Mari-nee and your parents in an hour."

"I see...I guess I won't be waiting for them..."

"So Yuuri, what will be her name?"

sudden knocks on the door distracted the two, the doctor and a nurse appeared at the door and Victor is back with a can of black coffee in his hand.

"Sorry to disturb but it's about time to get ready Mr Katsuki. Who would be accompanying you?"

"That would be me doctor. This is for you Yuuko. Thank you." He hands the coffee to Yuuko before following the nurse to get prepare to head into the surgery room.

"You'll be fine, Yuuri-kun" Yuuri is being pushed out of the room, she waved at him while holding the coffee in her other hand, he gave her a vague smile.

"Mr Nikiforov, Mr Katsuki will be waiting for you inside the surgery room. We had just given him an epidural block." He had been dressed in a special suit, shoe covers, hat and a surgical mask.

"Hi love, how are you feeling now?" It pained Victor a little bit to see Yuuri lying there unable to move, attached to some machine and to deal with this all by himself.

"I feel nothing."

"Don't worry too much. It will be over soon." Victor pulled down his surgical mask, to press a gentle and long kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

They had small talks here and there among themselves and sometimes the nurses and doctor joins in...until one cry breaks the silence in the room. Boy was it a loud cry. Yuuri swore he saw Victor's hands trembled when he heard the cry. Victor looks at Yuuri and his silver eyes were teary. When the nurse finish wiping down lil princess, she handed her over to Victor. He sort of panicked because he had never held a baby. He calmed down when he saw her, his little princess who inherited his silver hair.

"She's so small." tears streamed down his face. He lowered his body letting Yuuri to hold her too. She lays calmly on his chest, her small hand curled up gently holding onto Victor's index finger.

"She's perfect..."

The nursery nurse stood next to them and asked, "Have you decided on her name?"

Yuuri gently stroke her hair with his finger with his other palm on the baby's back, "Hinami....Hinami Nikiforov...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest will you all, I spent 2 days on choosing her name. I hope you liked this chapter. OuO
> 
> Ps. Treat your partner well. Love them.
> 
> I was busy with school assignments and there's a test tomorrow, and I am also having driving lessons in the meanwhile. Too much stuff to be done, so sorry for late update.


	7. Addition to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering! Baby!

Victor followed the nurse to the nursery room to check on princess when Yuuri is having his incision done. During the surgery, both of them were not aware that the Katsuki family have arrived at the hospital. Mari-nee and Minako met with Yuuko in the waiting room while Yuuri's parents were waiting outside the surgery room.

"Victor, how was everything?" Mom stood up and walked towards him when she saw him coming out of the surgery room.

"Everything went smoothly. He will be out in about an hour after the doctor finish his incision." He gave a gentle smile to the parents and rest assured them.

"How was the flight?"

"The flight was fine. We were just worried about that boy. Sorry we couldn't reach earlier."

"It's okay. We understand. Do you want to see your granddaughter?"

"Can we?"

"Of course you can. You are the grandparents. Let's go"

They stood behind the glass window to the newborn nursery room, and watches the nursery nurse swaddle Princess.

"Ah...she has Yuuri's hair...she looks just like when he was born..."

"Looks like she can be as fussy as he when he was small, hahaha"

"Did yuuri boy hold her yet?"

"Not really. We have to give him some time to recover from the surgery before he could hold Hinami."

"So her name is Hinami...it suits her..." mom just stared into the nursery room where Hinami is calmly sleeping while holding onto dad's arm.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"We had some snacks on the plane. Thanks for asking."

"How could that be enough! Yuuko actually bought some lunch boxes from the cafeteria for you all, they are at the waiting room."

Being a good soon-to-be son-in-law, Victor helps mom to hold her bag and walked slowly while holding dad's arm. "I'll escort you both there and do eat up in the meantime. It will take some time before Yuuri can meet everyone."

"Thank you, Victor-kun. But you must take care of yourself too!"

"I will!" :)

The operation and the painkillers are definately taking a toll on him. Yuuri frowned as he is still a bit fuzzy and the wound hurts but not really affecting him much. Where the heck is Victor. But if he's loud he is not going to stay in the room for sure. A sudden knock on the door, follows a familiar and soft tone of his fiance.  
"Hey beautiful, may I come in?"  
"If you maintain your voice just like this, you may."

"Guess who's with me?"

The nursery nurse pushing in Hinami showed up behind him.

"How are you feeling, Mr Katsuki?" she politely asked him while checking the heartbeat rate and stuff.

"A bit uncomfortable but still okay."

"Good. Do you wish to breastfeed her now?" She asked.

"Um...yes... please"

The nurse helps princess to latch on Yuuri's nipple while teaching him how to adjust his posture to be more comfortable while breastfeeding next time.

Victor is trying his best to memorise every word the nurse said in order to be the best daddy and helpful hubby. The nurse leaves after making sure everything is alright. Yuuri gently pats Hinami's tiny head, he likes that the room is peace and quiet without having people crowding and talking in the room. He loves them but not now. He just wants to be with princess. She's warm on his cold chest from the cold air in the room.

"So how's the pain right now? Still hurts really bad?"

"It's not that horrible. Still bearable."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much."

"It's okay. You can do more when I'm recovering." He gives a smile with intentions behind it.

"I will do my best to serve you till you fully recover." He gave him a peck on the forehead. Their eyes met and their lips met and lingers for awhile before pulling away. Victor gently caress Hinami's hair while she's suckling away.

"Hun, can you pass me some water? My throat is drying up like a desert."

"I'll feed you" he twists open the cap and took a mouthful of water from the bottle next to the bed.

"You'll what?"

Victor held his chin and gently open apart his lips with his thumb. Yuuri tilted his head upwards reluctantly. His face got closer until their lips met. He preferred to drink his water normally but he's not complaining. Not complaining at all.

Victor licks his own lips and wipes away water droplets from yuuri's lips.

"It would have been bad if someone had walking in on us just now..."

"Let them be. They are probably just jealous of our happy family." He winks at Yuuri but his fiance rolled his eyes.

"Eh..? She stopped sucking..."

"Is she sleeping?" They started whispering.

"Probably...but I can't pulled her off like this...she still sucking on my nipple!" Shouting but still whispering.

"Here let me help." Victor place his finger near princess mouth and gently pushed her lips away to detach with minimal force. She detached and continues snoozing away.

"There. I'll go get the nurse."

"Okay" He's still holding onto the fast asleep baby.

"Hey sweetcheeks. Welcome to the world!" He grabs her tiny little fist, lightly moving it in small circles. "I'm glad that you're here safely now. I love you with all my heart, so does your daddy too. Your daddy is amazing at ice skating. Once you see him on ice, you'll fall in love with ice skating because that is how perfect he is." he uses her small fist to gently touch his own face. "Both your daddies are going to bring you to the Grand Prix. Please watch us and be our cheerleader then!" He rubs her soft peachy cheeks with his fingers and place kisses on her head. She moves a little which startled him but head backs to slumber quickly.

Victor stood outside the room, behind the door...he saw everything and was smiling like an idiot. He is grateful because he has the cutest fiance and baby girl ever.

 

There is still much for them to learn and days passed by quickly until the day for them to discharge from hospital. A lot of paperwork need to be done. They packed they stuff, sent families home and retrieved medicine for Yuuri's recovery from the incision.

On the day they discharged from the hospital, Yuuri received a call, a call from Yurio.

"Oi, Katsudon!"

"It is rare for you to call me, Yurio"

"Shut up! How's the kid?"

"Hinami? She's good and healthy. The doctors allowed us to bring her home with us."

"That's good...Don't misunderstood okay?! It's not like I really wanted to see her or anything!"

"Yeah yeah."

"If they allowed you to discharged it means you are fine too, right? You can come back to the ice rink, right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It might take some time to fully recover before heading back on ice. Why? You missed me?"

"Why would I?! Also tell that old man to come back soon because he have to help me with my choreography! Hmph!"

"Do you want to say that to him by yourself? He's right next to me you know?"

"No way! I don't want to talk to him! Such a waste of energy! Anyway come back soon okay?"

"Alright thanks for caring!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm hanging up now!"

"Goodbye."

"Was that Yurio boy?" Victor had a bag hanging around his right shoulder while holding princess on his chest and his arms wrapped around her small body. They were waiting for the taxi to arrive.

"Yup. Such youth. Here, let me hold her."

"You know, I kinda like the new born smell."

"What smell? Poo? Can't believe you liked something like that. Ugh." Yuuri makes a face and turns his back towards his fiance while gently patting Hinami's small body.

"No!! Omg Yuuri, do I look like someone who likes that?" The taxi arrived and the driver kindly helped Yuuri to put his stuff at the back of the car. Victor puts the baby bag after Yuuri's stuff.

"I was joking honey, of course I knew what you were talking about." Victor placed his palm above Yuuri's head so that he won't knock his head while getting in.

"That was a terrible joke, honey." He gets in, told the driver their apartment address and closed the door.

"I find it funny though. Can't believe we're parents huh?"

"I know right? Parenthood here we come."

"I'm kinda hungry now...are you?"

"11.27am...it's almost lunch time anyway. What do you to eat?"

"After all those hospital meals...and succeeding giving birth to princess...I kinda crave for...K-A-T-S-U-D-O-N!"

"I think your parents might still be at their hotel... wanna fetch them to our place?"

"And have katsudon together?"

"Well, they can spend more time with their granddaughter. Plus they told me their flight is tomorrow."

"Alright then. Excuse me sir, can you head to hotel AB instead? We have to pick up my parents, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very inexperienced with pregnancy and C-section surgery despite I was born through it as well hahaha. But I did my research and tried my best! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و hope it was a good chapter
> 
> I managed to finish all my assignments of this semester and passed my driving exam! That is why I went hiatus for so long... sorry peeps. Group assignments aren't stressful until you are the only one actually getting things done so...  
> _(:3」∠)_


	8. Practise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio meets Hinami = ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA ahaha, I needed to focus on uni more. However, here is Chapter 8! uploaded on 08/08/17

"Hina stop running around! Your diaper is still loose!"  
She's still running fast while squealing when the diaper half way sliding down her bum. Yuuri realises there are toys scattered everywhere on the floor and he has to clear them because someone might step on them and get hurt.

"Hinami! Papa's home!" Victor took off his coat hoping to get a hug from his family as the door closes behind him. He sees Hinami running towards him.

"Stop her, honey!!" Yuri's voice was heard from the other room and she makes a turn when she sees her papa and let out a laugh

"Oh no you don't!" Victor ran after her and scooped her up in his arms, she squeals once her feet was lifted off ground. He tries to one hand tug the diaper up but fails. Yuuri walked towards him tired and helped adjust the diaper and taped it still.

"Welcome home sweetie. I can't chase her anymore...I wonder why she is so active all day and still not tired for nap time yet..."

"That's great! An future ice skater must have good stamina! Isn't right Hinami?"

"Mm!" She answers all questions with a 'yes' tone to agree and shakes her head when it's a 'no' for her. Clearly she had no idea what her daddy said but answer yes to everything she don't know. Amazing

"So why did you come back? I thought training was extended today?"

Victor smiles and said "they wanna see Hinami"

"Hinami? So we're all going to the ice rink now?"

"Yup, get changed Hinami! We are going to play on ice!"

"Ice! Ice!"

"Let's go get your coat sweetie~"

"You pick her outfit. I'll go get ready."

"Okay~!"

"Papa! Tutu!" She did a twirl with her hands in the air.

"Hm? You want to wear your ballerina tutu?"

"Ballerin!!"

"Alright alright. You can wear that but you still need your coat. It's cold there." Victor gets her Winnie the Pooh coat with a hoodie with Pooh's ears on it.

"Winnie-san!" She caresses the yellow puffy ears, and tries to it on herself, buts struggles to fit her hand into the right sleeve. She grunts while trying to reach the right sleeve with her small hands. Victor who has been in squatting position next to her all this time can't help but enjoys the view of his 18 month old daughter struggling. He laughs and helped her.  
"Let Papa help you with that. Here, put your hand through. There! All nice to go."

She wiped her nose with her sleeve and reached both hands out for Victor to carry her.  
"Wait. What did you just wiped? Was it your snot?"

"Itchy."

"So it's not your snot?"

"Mm!" She didn't understand him.

"Alright let's go then. Up you go! Honey, are you ready to go?" He holds her and swept her bangs away from her eyes. In fact, she inherited Victor's crystal blue eyes and they were as pretty as her papa's.

"Yes, all packed. We can leave now."

"What's with the big bag?"

"Don't underestimate her abilities to use diapers. Here, put on her boots for her."

"Oh. Understood." The mother-lyness of Yuuri amazes Victor.

They walked to the rink together with Yuuri carrying Hinami and Victor carrying the bags filled with baby stuff. Hinami is speaking baby gibberish on her own while looking everywhere.  
"They have never seen Hinami after Chris' house party, right?"

"She was still so tiny then, she just started to learn how to crawl."

"I guess I could try to do some warm up while everybody is trying to get her attention."

"And I will coach you like how I used to." He sends Yuuri a wink but gets no reaction from him. 

"Oh we've reached."

Once they opened the door, a voice yelled "They're here!" and the people started surrounding the 3 of them with greetings and intimating baby language. Not familiar with all these new faces, Hinami became quiet and looked dazed. Victor noticed people are crowding around Yuuri who seems overwhelmed by constant questions by everyone with his dazed looking baby girl in Yuuri's arm.  
"Hey folks, haha calm down. Questions one by one, you're scaring my Hinami." He carried Hinami from Yuuri's arms and whispered to him "I'll handle here, you can go skate first."

Yuuri still as dazed as his daughter is, nodded and went to warm up. He saw Yurio standing on the other side of the rink far from the people trying to interact with a baby. He looked like he wanted to take a peek at the baby but he didn't want to get squished by others' bodies to see her. Yuuri decided to call out to him.  
"Yurio!"

"Oh it's you."

"How are you."

"None of your business."

"Good to know. You want to see her? You could wait until Victor teaches them their choreography."

"Wh-When did I say I wanted to"

"Just saying. Do you want to practise with me?"

"Why should I?"

"Well I suppose it's better than staring at them while doing nothing." Yurio doesn't say anything but joins Yuuri anyway.

They did some warm up and stretches before heading into the rink. Yuuri tries to familiarize with the ice again by gliding back and forth, it has been awhile since he seriously skated after Hinami was born. He planned it out in his mind to practise Salchow, toe loops, loops jumps, lutzets then axels if possible, he wants to skate again, he wishes to have a comeback, he wanted to be that Yuri on ice again.

Yurio noticed Yuuri is taking this practice seriously, and they didn't exchange much words, they took turns to land their jumps. Double, triple, a quad, it soon became something like a competition for the both of them, they were enjoying it. They managed to grab the attentions of other fellow skaters from little Hinami. Yuuri too was shocked to see how much that Yurio boy has grown into while he was away, he knows he needs to catch up now or he'll be left behind, he can't afford that. Well at least in front of Victor and Hinami.

Hinami sees her daddy on the ice rink, panting, she cried "Daddy!"

Yuuri heard her cry, he looks to their direction, he couldn't see clearly but it seems that Victor can't calm her fussiness. He looked at Yurio, "Let's leave the rink for the others to practise for now" Yurio without answering just glide to the side, Yuuri caught up to him and puts his arm around his shoulder. Yurio thinks, only for once, he'll allow him to do this.

They put on their blade covers, Yuuri walks towards his family, and said "I guess it's time for you to eat huh? Do you want your milk?"

"Nmm.."

"Then be a good girl while daddy makes it for you okay? Will you a good girl and wait quietly?"

"Mm.."

"Good girl." he puts on an outer layer of clothing and he begins to prepare the milk formula from the bag he brought. Victor took out his handkerchief to wipe off the sweat on his lover forehead. When he's done shaking the milk bottle, he asked Victor to head to the rink to coach the other kids. Yurio was standing by the rail busy using his phone because Otabek just text him and sent a photo.

When he was finally satisfied from replying Otabek, he sees Hinami happily enjoying her milk on Yuuri's lap with his arm supporting her head. Yuuri looks at him and smile, "Do you want to try holding her?"

"Yeah..." He replied super softly.

"Wait till she finishes her milk first." Yurio sat next to Yuuri with a bit of distance and staring at Hinami like he has never seen a baby drinking milk. Yuuri helps her to burp when she finished her milk.  
"Position your arms like mine, Yurio"

"Just like that. Try not to drop her. Support her weight like this." He's carrying Hinami comfortably with the help of Yuuri.

"See, it's not that bad is it"

"I kn-know. She's quiet now.."

"Yeah, because it's usually her nap time after she had her milk."

"You can have her back then.."

"No no, she doesn't fall asleep so soon."

"I insist.."

"Alright then, here." Yuuri held her in his arm again.

"S-so, do you plan to train her into a figure skater too."

"We do. If she likes it, we will give our support to train her. If she likes something else, we wouldn't force her either."

"I will get back to training now. Anyway, she's very cute..."

"Thanks. You know you might be her coach one day, Yuri."

"We won't know..." His ears looks a bit red while he turned back to the rink. Victor skates the opposite direction of Yurio and saw his weird face expression. He curiously asked Yuuri what he told Yurio to make him made that face.

"You don't need to know."

"Aw. Too bad. Hey honey, you might need to head home first, they still need me for quite long."

"Should I make dinner tonight?"

"That would be great, honey. Oh, leave the bag, I'll bring it home later. I can't afford you to carry two of them, it's too dangerous."

"Okay, thanks. I will leave now."

"Thank you for coming today." Victor told him as Yuuri walked towards him, Victor then give both his princess a peck on their forehead.

Yuuri gave him a deep kiss. "Don't get me wrong, I came on my own record and not for you." He gently caressed Victor's face and left. Oh wow.

 

Not long after Yuuri left, Yurio's phone received a message with a photo attachment. It's not from Otabek but from a sender named Katsudon. The attachment was a photo of Hinami in her tiger onesie smiling happily holding her toys. Yurio loved the kid, he didn't know he was smiling while looking at the photo.

"Yurio! What are you doing over there?! Was it Otabek again?!"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a softie on the inside (๑・ω-)～♥”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
